


Time to Breathe

by Emilita



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilita/pseuds/Emilita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Star Trek 2009, Uhura looks back on the Battle of Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Breathe

Since the distress call from Vulcan, everything had been moving so fast that Nyota had hardly had a chance to stop and breathe. She certainly hadn't had time to think, not about everyone that they had lost, and not about anything. She had needed to focus on staying alive, and on Spock. Spock, who had lost his world and most of his people and his  _mother_ , but who she could hardly think about without feeling giddy. Spock, who wasn't her teacher anymore Spock, who she loved.

With everything that everyone else had been through, Nyota had not been able to focus on what _she'd_ been through. Everyone else had been through worse, and so she'd shoved her own feelings out of the way so that she could keep being useful. Now everything was over. Now she could sit down and take a moment to focus on her own losses. _  
_

The names of those lost above Vulcan scrolled down her screen, but there was only one that Nyota was looking for. Then she found it, and for a long moment all she could do was stare.

Then she burst into tears, overwhelmed by a sense of guilt and loss. Her best friend, her roommate -- and it was her fault. It had been her assignment, and it should have been her that had died.

Listed among the dead was one name, frozen on her screen: Cadet Gaila, USS  _Farragut_ , lost in action above Vulcan.


End file.
